One Hell Of A Ride
by lady-of-the-darkness
Summary: Chp 4 up Kagome and Inuyasha knew each other when they were kids,but a terrible accident happened and now they don't remeber each other Inuyasha and Kagome are now the leaders of thier own secret gang, but what happens when they meet again & remeber
1. Prologue

**A/N OK sooo I've read tons of stories that have to do with gangs or Inuyasha and Kagome getting reunited. Well, seeing as I like those kinds of stories, I decided to merge them together….this is gonna be one heck of a story.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm going to say this and I'm going to say it only once. I do NOT own Inuyasha……as much as I try with my bribes.  
  
One Hell Of A Ride  
  
Prologue  
  
Author: lady-of-the-darkness  
  
Editor: Martinixbabie  
  
  
  
A five year old girl with raven black hair and brown eyes stood outside of an elementary school staring at the doors. She looked back at a car behind her which contained a man with black her and gray eyes. He waved his hand for her to walk in but she shook her head no. Reluctantly the man parked his car and walked up to the little girl.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?" the girl hugged the man's leg.  
  
"I'm scared daddy." She mumbled into his leg. Kagome's father brushed her silky raven hair out of her face as he pulled away.  
  
"What are you so scared of?" the girl waved her hand for him to get closer.  
  
"What if there are monsters in there?" the girl whispered. The man chuckled and picked the girl up on placed her on his shoulder.  
  
"They can't you see, the walls are magical and they won't let monsters in. Now are you ready for your first day of kindergarten?" Kagome nodded and her father placed her down and was about to walk away when Kagome grabbed his hand.   
  
"Daddy, come with me!" she tugged his hand with a strong grip and walked in. She turned a few corners and stopped in front of a door. She squeezed her dad's hand looked at him. "Daddy, I don't want to go. I don't believe you about the magical walls! And what if no one likes me?" the girls said.  
  
"Kagome, who ever doesn't like you would be crazy to not like a pretty girl. I mean you look really pretty in the dress you're wearing." Kagome giggled. She was wearing a puffy pink skirt and a white tank top with a blue jean jacket to cover it. "You ready?" he asked. Kagome nodded and let go of his hand and walked into the room. There was a lady in the room, the teacher, and lots of kids.  
  
"Class, we have a new student in our class today. Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" The teacher asked Kagome. She nodded, some how she got in her regular bubbly form.  
  
"My name is Kagome Higurashi and I just moved her from Tokyo and I live at the local shrine with my daddy, mommy, my new baby brother, and grandpa. And I have a cute kitty that my daddy gave me yesterday!" Kagome grinned.  
  
"Cats are stupid." Someone mumble. Kagome stared at the person who said that. It was a boy with black hair up to his ankles and violet eyes he was wearing a red tee-shirt with blue jeans.  
  
"No, they aren't, they're cute and cuddly and soft and sweet and nice and prettyful!"  
  
"Nu-uh!"  
  
"Yea-huh!"   
  
"Nu-uh!"  
  
"Yea-huh!"   
  
"Nu-uh!"  
  
"Yea-huh!"   
  
"Nu-uh!"  
  
"Yea-huh!" While they were doing this they got closer and closer together until their were inches away from each other. (A/N their not gonna kiss, you perverts.)  
  
"NU-UH!!!!" The boy pushed Kagome so hard she fell to the ground. Almost everyone started to laugh and point at Kagome. Kagome widened her eyes and tried to fight off the tear so that everyone wouldn't laugh harder, but she couldn't it just hurt so badly. She had fallen and cut her knee. She covered her face and let the tears fall. She got up still crying and ran out of the back door which led to the playground.  
  
"Inuyasha! This is so not like you. You go and apologize to Kagome right now!" the teacher ordered. Inuyasha lazily walked out of the room to the play ground.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*******With Kagome's father*******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome's dad drove up to an ally in the middle of Kyoto. He was a very rich man. He had made the right choices a while back and was now one of the top five riches people in the world. And now he was in this trouble. He just had to be so stupid and get his nose in a bad situation. He had been caught snooping around a drug deal for one of the top gangs. He had been trying to prevent the deal to happen but instead he had been caught. He looked around the ally for signs of the meeting. Out of a corner came a man. All Kagome's father could see was the business suit the man wore. His head was covered by the shadow of the ally. (A/N if you're wondering how an ally can be so dark let just imagine that there's a roof on this ally. LOL)  
  
"Hello, Keiji." The man in the shadows said.  
  
"What do you want?" Keiji asked.  
  
"Now is that a way to start a conversation. Now you see you had snoop around someone else's business, i.e. me, and now you see I have lost an important deal."  
  
"A drug deal at that! I hardly consider that important." Keiji shouted.  
  
"Well, it isn't easy to make money anymore. You bastards wouldn't know that meaning of struggling." The man clenched his hands into fists before relaxing again.  
  
"I don't know the meaning of struggling? I had to struggle to get enough food for my family to eat before I got a job! Now what is it you want from me or I will leave." Keiji yelled.  
  
"I want you to pay me back the money I would have gotten with two million dollars interest by Friday of next week." (A/N BTW it's Monday if you're wondering.)   
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
"You and you're family will die." The man said slipping back into the darkness. Keiji sighed and walked to his car and drove away back to his business.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~******With Kagome*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome ran passed the swings and slides. She ran until she reached a giant Sakura tree. She climb up the tree to the first thick branch where she clutched her knees to her chest. Her skirt was now ruined with the blood stains. Tears still falling down her face she pounded to branch she was on.  
  
"That stupid boy! I hate him. I hate him!" Suddenly she heard some branches shaking.   
  
"I have a name you know!" Kagome screamed and smacked the boy in the face, accidentally knocking him off the tree. "Oh my god! Are you ok?" Kagome climbed down the tree and looked at the boy.  
  
"I'm fine!" the boy said swatting away the helping hands.  
  
"I just wanted to help you! You stupid boy!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Inuyasha." The boy mumbled.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked.  
  
"My name it's Inuyasha."  
  
"Mine's Kagome!"  
  
"I know stupid." Inuyasha spat.  
  
"I'm not stupid you idiot."  
  
"Ugly."  
  
"Meanie."  
  
"Smelly."  
  
"Nasty."  
  
"BOOGER HEAD!!" they both yelled at the same time. They both laughed at what they had done. (A/N whoa…it took me a while to think of word to make fun of each other without using cuss words….Hehehehe. HEY I WANT TO SEE YOU TRY IT!)  
  
"Inuyasha? Do you want to be my friend?" Kagome asked helping him up.  
  
"Umm…ok I guess, but no girly stuff ok?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"OK!!" Kagome hugged Inuyasha and grabbed his hand walking him back into the class room.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*****Next Friday*****!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Kagome skipped to school while Inuyasha trialed behind her. She picked a flower and place it in her hair then grabbed another and put it in Inuyasha's hair.  
  
"See now you look pretty!" Inuyasha snatched the flower and tore it up. "INUYASHAAAA!" Kagome whined. "That's the elevanity one today!!"  
  
"I don't like girly flowers!!"  
  
"Then what do you like?" Kagome asked placing her hand s on her hips.  
  
"Mud." Kagome grinned.  
  
"You mean like this!" Kagome threw a hunk of dirt to Inuyasha and it splattered on his shirt.  
  
"Kagome…RUN!" Inuyasha grab some dirt and Kagome ran for her life to school.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*******With Kagome's father*******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Keiji was in his office making some paper work. He had worked hard for the past couple days. He had told his wife to go into the secret bomb shelter with Kagome and Souta, his baby boy, so that they wouldn't be in harm. What he didn't know was that Kagome was spending the night at her friend's house and that she wasn't in the shelter with her mother. He refused to give the gang the money and was going to die at the price. He had already finalized his will and everything else he needed. Just when he was about to close his lab top the mail clerk came in and handed him package while opening it he received an email. Still opening it he opened the email and read it.  
  
Keiji, you have not complied with what we had made a deal with. Unfortunately you and you're family will die from the expenses. As you open that package I hope you realized that you're daughter was sleeping over her friend's house. You may have saved your wife and son but she will surely die.  
  
At the end of the message was a smiley face that with each second it turned into an angry face. Keiji gasped when he read it and right at that moment the package exploded in his hands.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~******With Kagome*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bye Inu-chan! Remember to meet at the oak tree in thirty minutes. Promise?"  
  
"Promise! BYE!!" Kagome walked up the steps to her home and opened the door.   
  
"Mommy! Daddy! I'm home I'm going to the oak tree in thirty minutes to see Inu-chan! Daddy? Mommy?" She began to run around her house and found there was a message on the answering machine. She clicked it on and listened to it.  
  
"Hello, Kagome. You're probably wondering where your mother and father are at this moment. Well, your mother's hiding and your father, well I killed him. And it won't be long before you're dead too. And it was all Inuyasha's fault. So eat, drink, and get married, for today is your last day."  
  
The man began to chuckle evil. Kagome gasped and looked out side it was raining. She began to cry horribly as she ran to the oak tree to find Inuyasha. She stood in the rain not caring at all waiting for him to come.  
  
"Inu-chan I need to talk with you! Please come! You promised." Kagome whispered as she rubbed her arms to get warm. After three hours of waiting. Kagome final knew he wasn't coming like he had promised. She began to walk home. "Inuyasha I hate you. You killed my parents. I hate you so much. I wish I could just forget about you." Just at that moment a car came speeding down the road. Kagome screamed at it hit her and threw her to the side. The car sped away leaving Kagome unconscious on the paved road.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*******With Inuyasha******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha ran home and opened the door when he came in he dropped his book bag and ran though his house to the kitchen. He grabbed an apple and ate it.  
  
"Mom, Dad? You home? I'm going to meet Kagome in thirty minutes at the oak tree." Inuyasha didn't get a response. "That's funny their always home." He walked to the answering machine and saw there was a message on it he clicked it and listen intently.  
  
"Hello, Inuyasha. You just came home did ya? Well, it just so happens I was there earlier to see your parents. And I made sure that you'd see what I did to them go up stairs to their bed room and see. I'll wait,"  
  
Inuyasha followed the instructions and went to their room. He opened the door he gasped. There was blood all over the room everywhere. It was like someone grabbed a hose of blood and let it loose in their room. And on the bed was his mother and father with their stomachs open and all their insides out. Inuyasha ran back to the answering machine and growled.   
  
"You like the sight, it was all Kagome's fault they died. It was all her fault. And you know what? You're next." Suddenly Inuyasha felt a pain in his neck as he collapsed on the floor.  
  
'Kagome, this was your entire fault. I hate you. I hope I forget about you.' Inuyasha thought before he blacked out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~******At A Hospital*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Kagome woke up groggily. She hurt all over body and she winced as she looked around the white room. She saw her mother in the corner of the room with Souta in her arms crying. Her mascara running down her face and her lip stick smudged from rubbing her face.  
  
"Mommy?" Kagome's mother hugged her and sobbed hysterically. "Mommy," Kagome sniffed before balling. "Daddy's dead!" There they were in a room crying. Kagome couldn't help to notice her brain nagging at her that she had forgotten something. Or some one important.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha grabbed his head as he got up. He looked around the room and found his brother seating on a chair reading a magazine.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru looked at his brother disgusted.   
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Are mom and dad dead?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru nodded and went back to his magazine. Inuyasha gripped his sheets as he searched his mind for who could have murdered them. He couldn't remember much. All he could remember was school and his family. He couldn't remember having any friends whatsoever. 'I will kill whoever killed my parents. If that's the last thing I do.' Was what Inuyasha thought as he drifted back to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Martinixbabie: What the fuck was this?!?!?!**Points at screen at misspelling**  
  
lady-of-the-darkness: Well I was trying to...um...herm...see...uhhh...I..  
  
Martinixbabie: No. Dear god why did I sign up for this?****.Waves hands in the air***  
  
lady-of-the-darkness: Because you wuv me!!!  
  
Martinixbabie: Run.  
  
lady-of-the-darkness: Oh dear god a pink possum***points at air then runs*  
  
A/N so what did you think??? Review please!!! I mean I need to know if I should continue this or not. Well, I gtg bye!!!!!!!!! *BTW REVIEW!!!! 


	2. Stupid Alarms, Pink Dust Bunnies, And A ...

One Hell Of A Ride  
  
Chapter 1-Stupid Alarms, Pink Dust Bunnies, And A Club   
  
***Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr***   
  
A girls hand shot up and slammed on the alarm clock to shut it off. Five minutes later a seventeen year old girl busted into the room. She had black hair in a high pony tail, a crème complexion, and brown eyes with magenta eye shadow. She wore black low rise pants with pink trim, a black short sleeved shirt that was cut right bellow her breasts that had happy bunny on it and said 'It's Cute How You Think I'm Listening.' On it, combat boots, a choker with small spikes on it, and lots of rubber bracelets. She stomped up to the girl on the bed and pulled the covers off. The girl on the bed shivered and searched for her blankets. When she couldn't find then she shoot up on her bed with a baseball bat in hand.  
  
"The pink dust bunnies stole my covers again!!" she yelled.  
  
"Kagome you need serious help. Get dressed now were going to the warehouse then to the club!" the girl who barged in yelled.   
  
"Don't you remember, Sango, I'M THE BOSS!?" Kagome said going into her bathroom.   
  
"Well we got an important meeting on Project 24." Sango said walking to the door.   
  
"No we don't, we have to wait a couple more weeks till that meeting." Kagome counted her finger once she got to nine she shrieked, "Oh shit!" She ran into her closet and grabbed some clothing and threw it on. She brushed her hair and teeth and put on her make up. She got in her room and looked at her mirror. There stood a raven-haired girl with brown eyes with black eyeliner and black eye shadow and a pale complexion. She wore a off the shoulder shirt that ended between her breasts and belly button with three quarters length sleeves and had red and black stripes with a silver skull on one of the shoulders, black hip huggers, and boots. For accessories she had a dice bracelet and a necklace that her father and passed on to her from his will. It had a sliver chain with a pinkish purple spherical stone on it. She grabbed her keys and ran out the door. She ran out of the house she lived in and jumped into a ready car that Sango was already in. "Dammit I hate Mondays. Why did I have to be the leader of the Shinto gang?" Kagome growled.  
  
"Just wait until later at the club." Sango said as she floored the car and sped to the warehouse.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
***Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr***   
  
A boy's hand slammed down on his alarm clock to shut it off. He rolled back into his covers and began to sleep again.  
  
***Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr***  
  
The boy threw the clock at a wall and went back to sleep.   
  
***Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr***  
  
The teen shot up and grabbed his gun and shot at the pieces off the clock that was left. He threw on a pair of baggy black pants and a red shirt. He brushed his silver hair making sure to not hurt his triangular dog ear and to get all the tangles out. He brushed his teeth and threw a pair of sunglasses over his golden eyes. As soon as he was walking out of the door he saw his friend.  
  
"Oi, Miroku!" the teen walked up to his friend and studied him. He had black hair that was tied in a small pony tail and brown eyes. He looked like he had just woken up; he was still in his pajama pants. (A/N if you fan girls wondering he has no shirt on. Drool baby drool!)   
  
"What, Inuyasha?" Miroku grumbled.  
  
"You're going out wearing that?" Miroku's eyes wide as he ran to his room and changed. He came back out with blue pants, that weren't very baggy, and a purple shirt.   
  
  
  
"Why Inuyasha? WHY?!?!" Miroku asked.   
  
"Cause we need to talk about the problem." Inuyasha walked out and jumped in his car. Soon Miroku followed in suit and put on his seat belt. "Ready for work?" Inuyasha sped away before Miroku answered.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
Kagome dragged herself to her office and plopped in her chair. Sango sat down across from Kagome in a cheerful way. Kagome glared at her friend for being cheery all day.  
  
"I hate you." Kagome growled.  
  
"I love you too." Sango said as she took out all her notes. As soon as she did two other women walked in.  
  
"Hey boss." A girl with orange hair and blue eyes said. She wore a red plaid skirt that had chains on it, a black tank top that was cut right above her belly button that said "Yes, I have a tattoo. No you can't look." And to finish of her look she had boots on.  
  
"Cut the boss crap Ayame." Kagome muttered. A girl with vibrant bluish-green eyes, with light brown hair, and lightly tanned skin began to snicker. She wore a black tube top that said "Everybody loves a rude girl." On it and a blue plaid button up oversized shirt on top which was open, she had black tight pants with blue seams, combat boots, and a backwards black hat to match.   
  
"Ayame, you dip shit, you know Kag hates formalities." The girl said leaning against a wall.  
  
"Shut it Seyuki. We are having this meeting to talk about Project 24 and its updates. So what have you accomplished?" Kagome asked leaning in her chair and crossing her feet on her desk.  
  
"We have completed Objective A. We have the map and keys to the Shikon gang's base. We are ready to launch Objective B." Ayame said.  
  
"Should we call on the slut to finish it? God knows what she'll do for that job. A blow job with pay…now that's a step up for Kikyo." Seyuki said picking at her nails.  
  
"'yuki you know better to say that, you know that's at least four steps up for her." Kagome added making everyone laugh. "But she's good for information. I'm not sure if I am putting her in this job, she may become attached."   
  
"Remember, the last time it happened with Naraku." Sango said. Kikyo had become very attached to one of her jobs. She gave him information for all the operations the Shinto gang was doing, and nearly destroy it if it wasn't for some tactical decisions.  
  
"I'll let you know as soon as possible who the lucky girl who gets to seduce Inuyasha is." Kagome said waving off everyone. Seyuki and Ayame began to walk out.  
  
"Thank god the meetings over." Ayame said.  
  
"Yet, now I can relax." Seyuki said as she transformed into a hanyou. She had pale gray eyes and silver hair with black streaks in it. She gained fangs, claws, cat ears, and a black star on her forehead, with a black strip on each cheek. Ayame grew fans, claws, a tail, and pointed ears.   
  
"It's damn good to be a white tiger youkai." Seyuki stretched.   
  
"Ugh, Youkai….so damn bitchy." Sango said sitting on Kagome's desk.  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?" Inuyasha yelled. He had just found out that the Shinto gang, the gang of bitches as Inuyasha called it, had gotten keys and a map of his base. "And you just let them waltz in here? YOU LET WOMEN IN HERE!?!?!" Inuyasha seethed.  
  
"They said they were stripers!" a man yelled. Inuyasha ran to the man and held him up to his neck.  
  
"Did you search them, or did you let your small dick get in the way?" Inuyasha said dangerously low. Miroku place his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and sighed.  
  
"Let him loose, I think we need a meeting with the guys." Inuyasha dropped the man. As soon as he was dropped the man scrambled away for his dear life. Miroku pushed a red button on the wall and soon came in two men. One had ice blue eyes with black hair which was in a high pony tail and the other had the same features as Inuyasha, but they were colder. "Kouga have you figured out the leader of the gang yet?" Miroku asked to the man with blue eyes.  
  
"No, not yet. It seems whoever finds out about her either joins her group or gets killed." Kouga wore blue pants and an open brown buttoned up silk shirt.   
  
"Sesshomaru, any info about their plans." Inuyasha asked rubbing his head.  
  
"No, it looks like the whores are very protective about their plans and clean up after themselves." He said. Inuyasha growled. "But I do know one thing. They are going to The Pit." Sesshomaru smirked. He knew what Inuyasha was going to do, and he was ready for it. That's why he wore black baggy pants and a white muscle shirt.  
  
"I guess we're going to the hottest club in the city." Inuyasha said walking out of his office.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
"Hey Benny, can you let us in?" Kagome asked the bouncer out side the club.  
  
"Anything for you Kag." Kagome walked into the club followed by Sango, Ayame, and Seyuki. The ran to the top floor which was where the best dancers were and headed to the middle of the dance floor while Seyuki headed straight for the bar.   
  
"Hey sweetie can you get me a martini on the rocks?" the bartender wink at Seyuki who only winked back.   
  
"No problem babe." Once he turned around Seyuki growled at the remark he had called her.  
  
"Men, such pigs!" she mumbled. Kagome, Sango, and Ayame were all dancing together as a group of male spectators watched them dance. Kagome opened her eyes to see a certain silver-haired boy walk in with the other high ranking people.   
  
"Sango, Ayame look the top members of Shikon." Yup she knew who they were, everyone one did. Everyone in world knew the top leaders of the top gangs, except hers of course. She had made sure that no one knew who the leader or the top members were of the Shinto. She popped in her lolly pop in her mouth and grinned. "They look cute."  
  
"Kagome, you no the rule, No dating people from other gangs." Sango said.  
  
"Yeah, I know, I'm the one who made it up, but that doesn't mean I can't play with them." Kagome wink and stared at her prey.  
  
A/N *sniff**sniff* Please review! I promise I'll update faster if you do! AAAnd Thanks for my two frist reviewer...amber-eyez and demon angel!!!! 


	3. Dancing With A Foxy Beast

A/N- Hey ppl!!! I'm in FL right now, I mean its okay except for the school part of it, no offence to anyone living in FL but you guys are really behind in school!!! Oh well!! Well I wasn't going to write this chapter until later casue I accidentally left my typed out chapter in VA and I wasn't going to get it unless my sis typed it up and sent it to me, and that was my plan but then I got inspired, I got this email about one of my readers, her name is Thea Speicer and this was her email:  
  
'I think your fan fiction "One Hell Of A Ride" is very exciting. When I   
  
read   
  
it I angry and thought "who would want to get these two kids apart" and   
  
I   
  
was crying so much at the end of chapter 1 I couldn't see the computer   
  
screen through my tears. Please continue to write this fan fiction.   
  
Your   
  
Reader, Thea'  
  
Wow! I mean that's what every writer wants when someone reads their story, well at least I no that's what I want ppl to feel, I mean just feel the emotion in every chapter. Well that's enough of my blabbing, on with the story!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
One Hell Of A Ride  
  
Chapter 2- Dancing With A Foxy Beast  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Inuyasha snapped his fingers at the waiter and sat down at a table with the rest of his members.  
  
"What would you like to drink sir?" the waiter asked.  
  
"I would like a Heineken." Inuyasha barked.  
  
"A margarita please." Answered Miroku.  
  
"Just a round of Tequila shots please." Kouga replied.  
  
"Just water and ice." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha picked at his claws as he searched through the club searching for a clue that some of the girls were in the Shinto gang. He looked at the bar and saw one girl, she couldn't possible be a member seeing at she was drunk to no end, then she was two girls chatting at a table who he would guess her just normal girl seeing as he could hear them gossiping, then he searched through the throng of dancers but found nothing that could point them out. Inuyasha slammed his hands on the table and growled.  
  
"Damn those bitches! I want to find them and fuck them up for messing with my club." Inuyasha seethed as the waiter returned with the drinks.   
  
"Inuyasha, we know you want to get them back, but please stay clam and relax. We will find them if not here then somewhere else." Miroku said taking a sip of his drink.  
  
"Besides dog-shit this is a club and you should enjoy yourself. I mean there are a lot of sexy whores dancing here tonight you are bound to at least take one home." Kouga added with a laugh.  
  
"I agree, also we wouldn't be able to do anything if we found the wenches seeing at the heist is tomorrow." Sesshomaru said getting up and leaving without saying another word. Inuyasha rubbed his head with a hand and got up and sat at the bar where he could forget about his problems for the night. Miroku and Kouga on the other hand walked to the dance floor to find some prey.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome had ordered Sango and Ayame to act like normal high school girls a table until she got a plan. Kagome remained on the dance floor thinking of a perfect plan to get information out of the members of Shikon. Then she remembered one plan that she hadn't done since she started the gang. Kagome ran to the table where Sango and Ayame sat and looked them straight in the eyes.   
  
"Follow me." Was all she said as Sango and Ayame followed her to the bar. Suddenly they heard a familiar voice that they all knew to well.  
  
"Did I…*hic*…ever…*hic*….tell you the…*hic*….story about the…*hic*….pink elephants…*hic*?" Seyuki asked the bartender.  
  
"Shit she's getting in to the elephant story, Sango get her out of there!!" Kagome yelled. Sango walked up to Seyuki and pulled by the arm.  
  
"Come on lets go!" Sango said as she struggled to get her.  
  
"Get offva muh." Seyuki slurred as she slapped away the arms. Seyuki gave up and was dragged away from the bar.   
  
"Next you get her." Sango said as she leaned Seyuki on Kagome.  
  
"Will do." Kagome dragged Seyuki and pointed to the door they would be going in to Sango and Ayame. "Go ahead, I'll be there in a second." The girls nodded and walked ahead of the drunk girl. Seyuki looked at her surrounding and saw a pretty hot body looking away from her. Passing him by she slapped his ass. The man turned around a glared at her with his golden eyes. Seyuki instantly got of Kagome and pushed her away and walked up to the tall man.  
  
"WOW! He's even sexier when I see his front." The man rolled his eyes and looked away. "Hey look at me when I'm flirting with you!" Seyuki yelled. The man snapped his eyes to the woman and growled. " Wow you can growl! I just image that growl with you in my bed!" Seyuki said. Right as the man was about to rip Seyuki apart Kagome came back.  
  
"Seyuki…I got gummy bears!!" Seyuki looked around helplessly as she found Kagome rush through the doors.   
  
"Don't go anywhere cause I'm gonna want some of that!" Seyuki told the man grabbing his ass and giving it a squeeze before rushing off thought the doors. "Now WHERE are those gummy bears." Seyuki said running into the door only to find her friends laughing their asses off. Seyuki laughed along with them until she spoke up. "What's so funny?"   
  
"You were hitting on Sesshomaru." Kagome said between laughs.  
  
"Oh! You mean my sugar baby sexy cupcake." Seyuki said. As soon as the laughter died down. Kagome cleared her throat and walked around the room that had racks of clothes.  
  
"Alright ladies we are going to launch plan Ecstasy. Now we all need to look our best and change our clothes except for Ayame casue you look pretty fine." Kagome said throwing clothes at the other girls. Once they had changed they looked at themselves in the mirror. Kagome was wearing her red and black shirt, but changed into a leather low rise mini skirt. Sango also kept her shirt but wore tighter fitting black pants that were very low on her hips and the legs flared out at the end. For Seyuki she took off her over shirt and kept her tub top a black jean low rise mini skirt that had a plaid strip around the top of the skirt and on the top of the pockets held together by lots of safety pins. "Lets go and seduce the members. Since Seyuki already got properly introduced to Sesshomaru she'll have him. Sango you get Miroku, I got Kouga, and Ayame you got the big part Inuyasha. If some other member comes to you ignore them." Kagome said as the others nodded. "Alright, let's go."   
  
Kagome and the girls walked into the dance floor and into the center of the people. Kagome looked around the floor to see that all the Shikon were dancing with some pretty sluttish girls. There was a blonde that was dancing with Inuyasha she was wear a very, very tight pick sparkly tube top that looked like her fake breasts were going to fall out and it showed her slightly chubby stomach coming out also she wore a very short mini skirt that showed her ass and black thong. Basically all the Shikons were dance with same type except all the girls had different hair colors. Kagome swore that they were all clones. As Kagome noticed the music coming to a stop she stopped dancing as she looked the DJ into his eyes and held up the number four on her fingers. The DJ nodded and as the song ended he got on the speakers loud and clear.  
  
"Alright I see some sexy ladies out there, and since I see that there are the finest dancers here tonight I say we have a dance contest." The crowd cheered as the DJ continued. " First we'll see dancing groups then the crowd will cheer to see who was the best dancer of each group and they will battle out to see who was the best. Alright now I need at least two groups to come up and tell me the song they want me to play for them." Automatically Kagome and her friends walked up and told him the song. "Alright here we have a group. This is Kagome, Sango, Seyuki, and Ayame." The crowd clapped and whistled for them. "Now I need one more group."  
  
"We'll go and first." It was all the girls that were dancing with the Shikon members. The crowd went wild as they told the DJ their names and song. What Kagome didn't know was that these girls were regulars and the best dancers of the club. As the girls shouted their nicknames Kagome sweat dropped. The blonde which was dancing with Inuyasha was Cherry, the brunette that was dancing with Miroku was Carmel, and the black headed that was dancing with Kouga was Liquorish, and the red head that was with Sesshomaru was Flame. "We'll be dancing to slave, is it alright if we dance with partners??" the girl named Cherry asked.  
  
"Yes it is, but they will not be part of the contest. NOW LET THE GAME BEGIN!!!" As Soon as 'Slave 4 U' came one Kagome wanted to hurl. The sluts brought the Shikon members to dance with them and the song started. (****A/N- every dance sequence is going before the lyrics they are going to dance to. I mean for instance this movement coming up next is for the lyrics that come after it. IT will be the same for all dance sequences this chapter.)  
  
The girls sat the guys on chair and circled them moving their bodies in different directions.  
  
"I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too.  
  
And I need to do what I feel like doing.  
  
So let me go and just listen."  
  
The girls sat the guys on chair and circled them moving their bodies in different directions.  
  
"All you people look at me like I'm a little girl.  
  
Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world.  
  
Always saying little girl don't step into the club.  
  
Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love."  
  
The girls stopped in front of their guy and held there arms above their heads and moved in a circle as they did with their hips before sitting down on the guy's lap.  
  
"Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)(Do you like it)  
  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)(This feels good)"  
  
The girls said the whispering part of the chorus as they rolled their bodies onto the guys and grinded with them. All the guys did was sit and grin at the pleasure they were receiving while the Shinto girls grotesque.  
  
"I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy.  
  
But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy.  
  
What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares?  
  
All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there."  
  
The guys got up and grinded with the girls before the girl pushed them back down on the chairs and held their hands to the guys' chest and put their legs on either side of the chair.  
  
"I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
  
I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it.  
  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
  
(I just wanna dance next to you)  
  
To another time and place.  
  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
  
(Are you ready)  
  
Leaving behind my name, my age.  
  
(Lets go)  
  
(Like that)  
  
(You like it)  
  
(Now watch me)  
  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
  
[Panting]"  
  
The girls gave the guys lap dances as the song went on the next verse they got up and jiggled their butts in the guys' faces.  
  
"I really wanna dance, tonight with you.  
  
(I just can't help myself)  
  
I really wanna do what you want me to.  
  
(I just feel I let myself go)  
  
I really wanna dance, tonight with you.  
  
(Wanna see you move)  
  
I really wanna do what you want me to.  
  
(Uh Uh Uh)"  
  
The girls rolled their bodies in every direction and then sat back down on the boys and continued to do lap dances.  
  
"Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
  
(I just wanna dance next to you)  
  
To another time and place.  
  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
  
(Are you ready)  
  
Leaving behind my name, my age.  
  
I'm a slave for you. (Take that) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
  
I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It just feels good)  
  
I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. (Baby)  
  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
  
[Panting]  
  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
  
[Panting]  
  
I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now)  
  
I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
  
I'm a slave for you. (Here we go) I won't deny it, (Yeah)  
  
I'm not trying to hide it.  
  
(Like that)"  
  
The kissed the guys and got up as the crowd cheered. Kagome herd whispers from random people saying that they were going to lose and that they would suck compared to them and also she received hits on as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"That was great!! Now for the next group to come up!!" the DJ yelled as Kagome and the girls received taunts. Kagome and girls lines up and looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"Hey, since the other group had partners I thought we should have some…WHO WANTS TO DANCE WITH US???" No one said anything. "Really no one? I guess no wants to dance with us since they think were gonna lose uh? Well, if someone does want to dance come up and we'll see if you're talented enough." Kagome said. She nodded at the DJ to start and soon the music came on.  
  
Kagome and the girls moved their bodies sensually without having to do and sluttish moves while getting lots of attention from the males in the room.  
  
"Dirrty (dirrty)  
  
Filthy (filthy,filthy)  
  
Nasty (Oh Christina you nasty) (yeah)  
  
Too dirrty to clean my act up (ha ha)"  
  
  
  
"If you ain't dirrty, you ain't here to party!"   
  
"Woo!" Kagome yelled with the part in the song as she threw her hands up in the air.  
  
"Ladies (Move)  
  
Gentlemen (Move)  
  
Somebody ring the alarm, there's a fire in the room!"  
  
Kagome and girls soon gain men to dance with, but none was the members  
  
so they acted like they weren't good enough. During every line they danced  
  
with the male who wanted a chance, but  
  
shook their heads when they couldn't catch up. So far almost every male  
  
danced with them, but none of them were the members.  
  
"Ring the alarm, and I'm throwin' elbows(Ring It)  
  
Ring the alarm, and I'm throwin' elbows  
  
Ring the alarm, and I'm throwin' elbows(Ring It)  
  
Ring the alarm, and I'm throwin' elbows  
  
Ring the alarm, and I'm throwin' elbows  
  
Ring the alarm, and I'm throwin' elbows  
  
Ring the alarm, and I'm throwin' elbows  
  
(Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah)"   
  
Kagome and the girls pushed away the boys ran their hand threw their hair as they shook their asses a little and moved their hips side to side. They all turned to the side and rolled their lean bodies down and back up and as they did they rubbed their hands all over the front of their bodies.  
  
"Oh, I'm over due  
  
Gimme some room  
  
Comin' through  
  
Paid my dues   
  
In the mood   
  
Me and the girls gonna shake the room  
  
DJ's spinnin' (show ya hands)  
  
Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)  
  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
  
Sweatin' til my clothes come off"  
  
They jumped on their own table and grabbed the shot glass that they told the bartender to put they and chugged it down and slammed the glasses down. They jumped down on the chair putting their feet on the back of the chairs sending them down, but before the hit the ground they jumped off.  
  
"It's explosive, speakers are thumpin' (uh, oh)  
  
Still jumpin', 6 in the mornin'  
  
Table dancin', glasses a crashin' (uh, oh)  
  
No question, time for some action  
  
Temperatures up (can you feel it)  
  
'bout to erupt  
  
Gonna get my girls  
  
Get your boys   
  
Gonna make some noise"  
  
They each grabbed some random guy and began to dance with him until the end on the chorus where they pushed him away.  
  
"Gonna get, ROWDY!  
  
Gonna get a lil unRULY!  
  
Get it fired up in a, HURRY!  
  
Wanna get DIRRTY!  
  
It's about time that I came to start the, PARTY!  
  
Sweat drippin' over my, BODY!  
  
Dancin', gettin' just a lil, NAUGHTY!  
  
Wanna get DIRRTY!   
  
It's about time for my arrival!"  
  
Each girl was grabbed from behind and danced with the man behind them without knowing who they were. They grinded with the person behind them and rolled their bodies with out knowing the Shikon members had them.  
  
"Ah (ah) heat is up  
  
So ladies, fellas   
  
Drop ya cups  
  
Bodies pack  
  
Front to back  
  
Now move your ass (ah)  
  
I like that  
  
Tight hip huggers (lo for show)  
  
Shake a little somthin' (on the floor)  
  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
  
Sweatin' til my clothes come off"  
  
They continued to dance with the mysterious men through the entire song.  
  
"Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)  
  
Still goin', 8 in the mornin'  
  
There's no stoppin',(and we) we keep it poppin' now  
  
Hard rockin', everyone's talkin'  
  
Give all you got (give it to me)  
  
Just hit the spot  
  
Gonna get my girls  
  
Get your boys   
  
Gonna make some noise  
  
ROWDY!  
  
Gonna get a lil unRULY!  
  
Get it fired up in a, HURRY!  
  
Wanna get DIRRTY!  
  
It's about time that I came to start the, PARTY!  
  
Sweat drippin' over my, BODY!  
  
Dancin', gettin' just a lil, NAUGHTY!  
  
Wanna get DIRRTY!   
  
It's about time for my arrival!  
  
Here it comes  
  
It's the one you've been waitin' on  
  
Get up, Get it rough  
  
Yup, that's what's up  
  
Giving just what you love to the maximum  
  
Uh oh (here we go, here we go)  
  
What to do when the music starts to drop  
  
And that's when we take it to the parkin' lot  
  
And I bet cha somebody's gonna call the cops  
  
Uh oh, here we go, here we go  
  
(oh, ooh, yeah-e-yeah)"  
  
Kagome final pushed away from the man without looking back she continued to dance by herself seeing at she lost where her friends were.  
  
"Yo, hot damn   
  
Doc and Jam like a summer show  
  
I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove  
  
My gear look like the bank got my money froze  
  
For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll  
  
Doc the one that excite ya divas"  
  
"OW!" Kagome yelled along with the song.  
  
  
  
"If the media shine I'm shining with both of the sleeves up   
  
Yo Christina (what), better hop in here  
  
My block live and in color, like Rodman hair(yeah)   
  
The club is packed, the bar is filled  
  
I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill   
  
Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals  
  
I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels   
  
Showin'up  
  
Baby it's Brick City, you heard of that  
  
We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac (Bernie Mac)  
  
Dogs, let'em out, women, let 'em in  
  
It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking"  
  
Kagome was grabbed from behind but turned around to see his golden eyes. She gasped at her face changed from shocked to determine. She continued to dance with him until the end of the song.  
  
"ROWDY!  
  
Gonna get a lil unRULY!  
  
Get it fired up in a, HURRY!  
  
Wanna get DIRRTY!  
  
It's about time that I came to start the, PARTY!  
  
Sweat drippin' over my, BODY!  
  
Dancin', gettin' just a lil, NAUGHTY!  
  
Wanna get DIRRTY!   
  
It's about time for my arrival!  
  
ROWDY!  
  
Gonna get a lil unRULY!  
  
Get it fired up in a, HURRY!  
  
Wanna get DIRRTY!  
  
It's about time that I came to start the, PARTY!  
  
Sweat drippin' over my, BODY!  
  
Dancin', gettin' just a lil, NAUGHTY!  
  
Wanna get DIRRTY!   
  
It's about time for my arrival!   
  
ROWDY!  
  
Dancin' a lil unRULY!  
  
Get it fired up in a, HURRY!  
  
Let's get DIRRTY!  
  
It's about time that I came to start the, PARTY!  
  
Sweat drippin' over my, BODY!  
  
Dancin', gettin' just a lil, NAUGHTY!  
  
Wanna get DIRRTY!   
  
It's about time for my arrival!  
  
Uh, what?"   
  
The crowd went ballistic as the song ended. Kagome laughed as she bowed and walked away to the stage.  
  
"Now!! To decide which two will battle from each group!!" The DJ roared. As every member of each walked on the stage. Kagome looked over to her friends.   
  
"Where were you? I had to dance with Inuyasha!" Kagome whispered.  
  
"Well I had to dance with Miroku." Sango said.  
  
"Sesshomaru was a foxy beast!" Seyuki yelled blowing a kiss to the man.  
  
"Kouga…danced with me." Ayame mumbled.  
  
"Oh well, lets see who the winner is." Kagome said seeing as they weren't paying attention.  
  
"Cherry will be battling………KAGOME!!" Kagome nodded her head and decided which song she was going to do and told the DJ as Cherry got ready to do her song, irritated that her Inuyasha danced with the so called slut.  
  
***A/N Hey can you believe I typed this all in one day!!!!! I can't believe it I just got this great idea and went for it I hope you guys like it and I hope I get lots of reviews seeing on JANUARY 5th IS MY BIRTHDAY!!! LoL I hope I gets lots of review, if only I got more review like Thea's then I could type a chapter everyday….o well! Thanx I hope you like it! Bye! 


	4. WHO Was The Winner?

A/N Yes it is my bday…..and yes I got the hint…lol, I wanna thank the ppl who wished me a happy bday, yes it was fun. LOL, now since it is my bday I wasn't expecting to write a stories, so I betta get some reviews!!!! Back to the story!!!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
One Hell Of A Ride  
  
Chapter 3- WHO Was The Winner??  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Cherry began to stretch as she got ready to do her song. She looked of at Kagome who was waiting for her picking the inside of her nails.  
  
"Bitch you betta step off my baby, Inuyasha." Cherry spat at Kagome.  
  
"Hey I never said I wanted him to come up behind me and force me do dance with him." Kagome calmly stated.  
  
"You liar, I saw your sluttish body rub up all over him. And I know that wasn't an accident." Cherry said pushing Kagome.  
  
"What the fuck?! I didn't even know who the fucker was who was dancing with me so you better stop fucking with me cause I will hurt you." Kagome said as she held Cherry up to a wall. "Now go and do your fucking dance so I can't beat your ass." Kagome said letting go. Cherry moved away glaring daggers at Kagome before stepping on the floor. Kagome followed to watch the little competition she had. As music started Kagome groaned. "Another Bitchy Spears song."   
  
Cherry grabbed some random person and danced with him and pulled him down to the floor spreading her legs over the man and grinding with him.   
  
"All my people in the crowd  
  
Grab a partner take it down!   
  
It's me against the music  
  
Uh uh  
  
It's just me  
  
And me  
  
Yeah  
  
C'mon  
  
Hey Britney?  
  
Are you ready?   
  
Uh uh, are you?"  
  
Cherry got off the man and went to another and wrapped one leg around him before dancing with him.  
  
"No one cares  
  
It's whippin' my hair, it's pullin' my waist  
  
To hell with stares  
  
The sweat is drippin' all over my face  
  
No one's there  
  
I'm the only one dancin' up in this place  
  
Tonight I'm here  
  
Feel the beat of the drum, gotta keep it that bass  
  
I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music  
  
It's like a competition, me against the beat  
  
I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone  
  
If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm  
  
Tryin' to hit it, CHIC-A-TAA  
  
In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on  
  
Hey, hey, hey"  
  
Cherry got off the man and danced by her self she pointed around the room and brought the hand back down to rub her herself.  
  
"All my people on the floor  
  
Let me see you dance  
  
Let me see ya  
  
All my people wantin' more  
  
Let me see you dance  
  
I wanna see ya  
  
All my people round and round  
  
Let me see you dance  
  
Let me see ya  
  
All my people in the crowd"  
  
Cherry pointed to Kagome before going wild on the song, to the audience she looked as thought she was an awesome dance, but to Kagome she looked as if she were having a seizer.  
  
"Let me see you dance  
  
I wanna see ya  
  
So how would you like a friendly competition  
  
Let's take on the song  
  
It's you and me baby, we're the music  
  
Time to party all night long"  
  
Kagome felt bad for the girls as she continued to run around like a slut and dance with every man. Kagome shook her head in feeling that it would be so easy winning against her.  
  
"We're almost there  
  
I'm feelin' it bad and I can't explain  
  
My soul is bare  
  
My hips are movin' at a rapid pace  
  
Baby feel it burn  
  
From the tip of my toes, runnin' through my veins  
  
And now it's your turn  
  
Let me see what you got, don't hesitate  
  
I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music  
  
It's like a competition, me against the beat  
  
I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone  
  
If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm  
  
Tryin' to hit it, CHIC-A-TAA  
  
In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on  
  
Hey, hey, hey"  
  
Cherry rolled her body to the front and back with her hands in the air she rubbed the juncture between her tights making every man in the room hard.  
  
"All my people on the floor  
  
Let me see you dance  
  
Let me see ya  
  
All my people wantin' more  
  
Let me see you dance  
  
I wanna see ya  
  
All my people round and round  
  
Let me see you dance  
  
Let me see ya  
  
All my people in the crowd  
  
Let me see you dance  
  
I wanna see ya  
  
So how would you like a friendly competition  
  
Let's take on the song  
  
It's you and me baby, we're the music  
  
Time to party all night long"  
  
Cherry rolled on the floor touching her body and 'dancing'.  
  
"Get on the floor, baby lose control  
  
Just work your body and let it go  
  
If you wanna party, just grab somebody  
  
Hey Britney  
  
We can dance all night long"  
  
Cherry pointed to Kagome and motioned her to the floor, but Kagome shook her head. Suddenly some men pushed her on. Cherry evilly grinned and yelled at her to dance, so Kagome blew everyone away by her movements.   
  
"Hey Britney, you say you wanna lose control  
  
Come over here I got somethin' to show ya  
  
Sexy lady, I'd rather see you bare your soul  
  
If you think you're so hot, better show me what you got  
  
All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance  
  
C'mon Britney lose control, watch you take it down"  
  
Cherry frowned and pushed Kagome away. Kagome was about to go back to beat the shit out of when she got an idea for revenge, oh how revenge was soo sweet.  
  
"Get on the floor, baby lose control  
  
Just work your body and let it go  
  
If you wanna party, just grab somebody  
  
Hey Britney  
  
We can dance all night long"  
  
Cherry went to the dancing spasms, as Kagome called them, through out the chorus.  
  
"All my people on the floor  
  
Let me see you dance  
  
Let me see ya  
  
All my people wantin' more  
  
Let me see you dance  
  
I wanna see ya  
  
All my people round and round  
  
Let me see you dance  
  
Let me see ya  
  
All my people in the crowd  
  
Let me see you dance  
  
I wanna see ya  
  
So how would you like a friendly competition  
  
Let's take on the song  
  
It's you and me baby, we're the music  
  
Time to party all night long"  
  
Cherry went from guy to guy at the end of the song until it ended smirking at Kagome at the end.  
  
"All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance  
  
C'mon Britney take it down, make the music dance   
  
All my people round and round, party all night long  
  
C'mon Britney lose control, watch you take it down"  
  
"Oh that's going to be hard to beat, now Kagome are you ready?" Kagome grinned and nodded as the song started. During the intro all she did was slowly walk to the center of the dance floor all the while staring at Cherry with a smirk of confidence.  
  
"Listen up everyone! we have been just informed  
  
That there's an unknown virus that's attacking all clubs  
  
Symptoms have been said to be - heavy breathing  
  
Wild dancing, coughing  
  
So when you hear the sound - WHO-DI-WHOOOO!  
  
Run for cover motherfucker  
  
WOOOOOO! Ahh daddy! Ooooo! Ah! oh, ooh!  
  
Pass that dutch (ah), pass that dutch (ooh)  
  
Pass that dutch (ah), pass that dutch (ah)  
  
Pass that dutch (ah), pass that dutch (ah)  
  
Pass that dutch (whoo), pass that dutch"  
  
As soon as the chorus kicked in she popped her knees and hips to the beat of the song. She looked over at Inuyasha walked over to him very seductively before swinging her hips and rubbing her hands up and down his body.   
  
"Misdemeanor on the floor, pretty boy here I come  
  
Pumps in the bunk make you wanna hurt something  
  
I can take your man I don't have to sex em  
  
Hang em out the window call me Micheal Jackson (hehehee!)  
  
I'm a pain in your rectum, I am that bitch y'all slept on  
  
Heavy hitter, rhyme spitter, call me Re-Run  
  
Hey hey hey, I'm what's happ'nin  
  
Hypnotic in my drink (that's right!)  
  
Shake ya ass till it stink (that's right!)  
  
Mr. Mos' on the beat (that's right!)  
  
Put it down for the streets (that's right!)"  
  
As she walked around him she traced her hand along his neck and for a fleeting moment he thought she was going to strangle him, but that thought disappeared once she shook her hips in front of him to the beat.   
  
"Number one - drums go bump, bump, bump  
  
This beat here will make you hoomp, boomp, jump"  
  
Kagome quickly left him and made her way of to Cherry, tapping her stomach and quickly moving back making motions of putting a shirt on. Kagome suddenly jumped in front of her stomping loudly on the ground at her feet, scaring her and causing her to fall backwards flashing everyone her underwear, not that it wasn't showing already, causing everyone to laughing at her.  
  
"If you's a fat one, put your clothes back on  
  
Before you start putting pot holes in my lawn"  
  
She spun around and placed and hand on Inuyasha's cheek, looking behind him she could see Cherry fuming and she replied with a smirk and leaning closer to his face. Just as she saw him close his eyes she giggled and pushed him away from her. She turned around and soaked in her audience's approval and cheers by moving her body to the music.  
  
"Oh my God, show em I'm large  
  
Shove my beat up, attack like my name was Saddam  
  
I am the bomb from New York to Milan  
  
And I can write a song sicker than Jeffrey Dahm'  
  
(Woop woop!) Don't touch my car alarm  
  
Break in my car you will hear "Viper Armed"  
  
I've been a superstar since Daddy Kane was raw  
  
I'm live on stage, c'mon and give me some applause [applause]  
  
"Thank you! oh thank you, you all are so wonderful!"  
  
Kagome was about to continue when the song was scratched to an end by the DJ.   
  
"I think its time to name our winner! Judging by the audience's applause during the dance the winner is…" as the t he DJ was about to announce the winner dozens of cops busted in Kagome grabbed her coat and purse and ran out of the building as fast as she could through the throng of people trying to get out.   
  
"We are here to arrest the leader of the Shikon gang." Kagome let loose the breath just glad they weren't after her she looked around for her Sango's car but couldn't find it. She also couldn't find Seyuki's or Ayame's car either. "Stupid bitches, leaving me here to rot. Oh I'll get my revenge." Kagome said as she walked down the street. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm. Kagome swiped her feet under the man and twisted her arm to be pushed against his chest she trapped his body to the floor with her knee on his abs and she held a knife to his neck. "What the fuck do you want?" Kagome gasped when she saw Inuyasha's face.   
  
"What do we have here?" Inuyasha smirked. Kagome got off him and walked away.  
  
"Leave me alone." Kagome said without looking back.  
  
"Kagome, do you want to come over to my house for a while?" Inuyasha ran his hands up and down her sides kissing her cheeks as he pushed her against a wall.   
  
"No, don't call me that."   
  
"Isn't that your name?" Kagome hesitated for a moment before looking up.  
  
"No, that's my middle name my name is Kikyo." Kagome lied as she removed his hands form her body while stuffing something in his hands. Inuyasha looked down to see a napkin in his hands. He was about to throw it away when he saw writing on it. It said, "Meet me at the Sake Café tomorrow at two. –Kikyo" Inuyasha looked back up to see that Kagome had left.  
  
****AN- Happy happy birthday for me!!! Please a good present would be a review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ** thank to my sis who helped me with the Kagome's dance……….@@my sis is on the step team@@@ 


	5. Who Was That Girl?

A/N*** Sorry I haven't written in a long ass time, but I was studying for midterms…..well not really but I tried to study. The other problem was my internet was cut off, and im using wireless internet i have almost no signal where i live!!! i was supposed to get this chapter out on the 30th becasueit was special chapter for Thea Speicer…..HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!! I'm considering do a chapter on a reviewer's birthday, so give me your birthday and you might get a special chapter. Well, today in my story just to let you know where going back to when Cherry's final dance to see where Sango, Seyuki, and Ayame went, so I'll be going into be writing short stories to explain where they went….so be prepared………..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
One Hell Of A Ride  
  
Chapter 4- Who Was That Girl??  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
##### Sango's Story #####  
  
Sango hopped off the stage while Kagome went to talk to the DJ and walked to the bar. She sat down and snapped her fingers in order to get the attention on the bartender, who was talking to a teen girl whom Sango recognized as Caramel, but he didn't notice her. Getting irritated Sango slammed her hands on the table, cracking it.  
  
"Can't I get fucking drink!" she grumbled getting ready to give up when some one tapped her shoulder. Sango spun around to see a guy with black hair that was pulled back into a rat's tail.   
  
"Hi, I'm Miroku. Is this seat empty?" Miroku pointed to the bar stool next to Sango. Sango looked down and back up before answering.  
  
"No, but this one will be if you sit down." Sango pointed to her own stool. Miroku sat down anyhow and caused Sango to move a seat away.  
  
"Can I have your name?" He asked politely.   
  
"Why? Don't you already have one??" Sango said still snapping he fingers to get a drink.   
  
'Fuck she's not taking any of my lines…I could help her with her drink.' Miroku thought as he snapped his fingers getting the attention of the bartender.   
  
"Yes, sir, can I help you?" Sango steamed that this guy could get the attention of the bartender and she couldn't.  
  
"Can I buy you a drink?" Miroku asked Sango. Sango turned to him and gave him a fake smile.  
  
"Actually I rather have the money." She answered. Miroku sighed and ordered a beer. "Will you go out with me this Saturday?" he said getting to the point.  
  
"Sorry. I'm have a headache this weekend." She grumbled as she ordered a Pina Colada.  
  
"I really think I could make you happy." He said trying one last time.  
  
"Why? Are you leaving?" She replied. Feeling sorry for the guy she turned to him and smiled. "You know, it was a good try. By the way I'm Sango." She got up with her drink when cop busted into the club. Miroku grabbed her arm and ran out of the club. Sango struggled against his grasped. As a police car passed by slowly Miroku pushed Sango against a nearby wall and begun to kiss her. As the car left Sango pushed away and yelled the one thing she thought of. "RAPE!!!!!" They heard the police sirens return.  
  
"Shit." Miroku looked in the way the car was coming and turned to see Sango already walking away. Sango pulled out her cell phone and dialed Seyuki's cell number. All she got was the ringing tone.   
  
"Fuck." She hung up and tried again, but nothing happened.  
  
"Problem?" Miroku asked from behind her.  
  
"Yeah, you won't leave me alone!" Sango screamed. "What's you problem you like bothering girl who don't want to talk to you? You just can't stand some one would reject you don't you." Sango jammed her finger in his chest over and over again. Miroku grabbed both of her hands and twisted her around.   
  
"No, you just so sexy." Sango got red from anger as she felt him grope her ass.  
  
"PERVERT!!!" she punched him in the face and walked away leaving him on the ground unconscious. "Stupid bastard, I otta thrown him off that bridge…..THAT BRIDGE?!?!" Sango screeched. "How did we get this far from the club?!?" That bridge was at the city limits when the club was in the center of Tokyo. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" She was miles away from the club and even further away from her house.  
  
  
  
"Need some help?" Miroku said leaning against a black Mercedes Benz. Sango was getting ready to hurt him when she thought of another idea.  
  
"Fine. But I refuse to let you know where my apartment is." Sango had three reasons for that. One, everyone who leaved in that apartment was in the Shinto Gang. Two, she didn't want him to know where she lived. And, she thought it was useful info where he lived. Miroku grinned, as expected, and sped away.  
  
"My apartment it is."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku drove up to a giant building, one of the main Shikon Gang headquarters. No, it wasn't his apartment, but the rooms that were furnished in the building always impressed the women the men invited. Of course, every knew he was in the Shikon Gang so it was no problem taking her also if she did tell the police, it won't matter cause their too chicken shit to go. Sango looked the building up and down then got up. Miroku followed her out and hung an arm around her.  
  
"So you want to go in?" he asked. Sango shrugged his arm off of her and started to walk away.  
  
"No, my friend's apartment is near here." Miroku silently followed her, but all Sango do was stop. "If you keep following me then I will call the cops. So I suggest you get in that building." Miroku looked at the building then back at her and she was gone. Miroku silently made his way to the apartment and sighed as he walked inside. Sango on the other hand ran to her apartment which was only a couple blocks away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
#####Ayame's Story####   
  
Ayame walked off stage as every left and walked out side to a balcony. There were many people out there making-out or have sex, but it didn't bother her. She took a cigarette out of her pocket, lit it up, and popped it into her mouth. It really bothered her how some guys would start dancing with them when they were with other girls, no it sickened her. She looked around with sad eyes, oh how she loathed these couples, and how bad did she want to be one of them, but since her only relative was murdered she joined Kagome's gang to get revenge on the person. Basically everyone who was in her gang was out for revenge. Kagome wand Sango were the ones to start it when they were 14, Sango had lost her family and Kagome had lost her father. Kagome promised that everyone will find the person who killed their loved ones, but 3 years later and nothing. It was harder then she thought. Even thought they had found clues on who did it they couldn't figure it out. Ayame walked inside and bumped into Kouga.   
  
"Hey…" Ayame rolled her eyes and walked away. Kouga followed her. "Wait I need to ask you a question."   
  
"Well, it's not like you're gonna get an answer." She called over her shoulder. Kouga raced after and when he did he pushed her down into a chair. "Fine, what do you want?"   
  
"Who is that girl?" Kouga pointed to Kagome.  
  
"Why do you want to you know? One piece of ass isn't good enough for your dick to fuck!?" she yelled. Ayame got up just as police busted into the club she raced out of the club and jumped into her car, which everyone came in, and speed away. Kouga followed her through out the streets to see where she would go. Ayame wasn't stupid though, she sensed Kouga following her on foot. She drove in circles for a while before sharply turning a corner losing him. She looked back laughing, but when she looked in front of her and there stood Kouga grinning like mad, Ayame floored the brake launching her forward a little. She got of the car and slammed her car door. "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!?!?! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILL YOU DUMBFUCK!!" she screamed in his face.   
  
"You are jealous aren't you?? You are jealous that I pay more attention to other girls other then you." Ayame stared at him before rolling on the floor laughing with tears coming from her eyes.  
  
"ME….JEALOUS…OF…YOU???" she said between laughs. She straightened herself out before standing up. "Don't make me laugh…oops I already did." Kouga frowned. "Sorry, I just want an ass going after my friend, so back off." Ayame got back in her car before skidding away.   
  
"What did I do?" Kouga asked himself before walking away silently.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N*** That's it for now cause I don't know if I should put a lemon/lime in the next chapter between Sesshomaru and Seyuki. Tell me if I should put it in or not. Sorry again for not updating sooner!! I hoped you liked this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! AND HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY THEA!! 


End file.
